Talk:Star Wolf
So the last book is called Star Wolf? i have a baad feeling about this Arceus, wolf lover (talk) 23:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I should ask Kathryn if she plans to kill Faolan... But in most of her books, the main character survives. Even though in my series, I kill them off in the end >:D Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 23:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Well atleast I don't have to explain what I mean :) Arceus, wolf lover (talk) 05:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well there is Coryn that dies in The War of the Ember and then we all assume that Soren died of old age during the events of Spirit Wolf. Only thing I'm hoping for in this book is that it is explained how he died and what his unfinished business was; he didn't even talk to Gwynneth when she saw his scroom. Then again, I've only read the Guardians of Ga'Hoole books (not counting 9-11, only 10 and 11 are available where I order them, and I'd rather read them in order), and Wolves of the Beyond, so I don't know of any other series that the main character dies.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 18:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if this is real... I've seen the Amazon.com entry for this and last I checked it, the page for "Star Wolf" was blank. No image, no release date, nothing. The article claims that "Kathryn Lasky herself revealed this title and it maybe the last book," where was this found?--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 23:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, never mind what I said. I found other sources and now there's more information on the Amazon page.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :There will be no more books Wolves of the Beyond. It's kind of sad.--CanidThunder (talk) 05:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC)caniformiaCanidThunder (talk) 05:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC) : :http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/wiki/File:187550759.jpeg :http://www.amazon.com/Wolves-Beyond-6-Star-Wolf/dp/0545279623 :http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/star-wolf-kathryn-lasky/1111411421 :We've got another book coming out and I've read here and at other places that Kathryn Lasky has plans for two more books after Star Wolf. Even if there wouldn't be anymore Wolves of the Beyond books Lasky said on her website that she has plans for another book series - I'm expecting it may be related to Guardians of Ga'Hoole and Wolves of the Beyond.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 11:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes, she told me that when I emailed her, but there will be no more Wlves of the Beyond books. :I'm not the kind of person that takes someone's word for something like this unless I can actually see what she said. Look at Guardians of Ga'Hoole, in the message the beginning of The War of the Ember she says that The Burning (Book 6) was to be the last but there was demand from fans for more books. The same thing could happen with Wolves of the Beyond.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 11:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) In the characters it doesn't have Airmead & Katria but they will be in star wolf right? Just wondering. 21:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Anonymus Well, we don't know for sure. But maybe I'll add them later; there's no logical reason that they wouldn't be in Star Wolf...